total_hero_villain_ifandomcom-20200214-history
Abednego
Abednego lived in Babylon under Nebuchadnezzar who reigned as the King. He’s 14 His Hebrew name is Azariah . In VeggieTales his nickname is revealed in the Episode entitled Rack Shack and Benny. His nickname is Benny . One day when Nebuchadnezzar had said that when the Music was sounded Everyone has to bow down to his golden statue If anyone didn’t bow down He would throw them into the Fiery Furnace! When Nebuchadnezzar heard that A wouldn’t bow down He got very angry and said Bow down But A stood his ground and told him that He wasn’t afraid of him He can throw him in the Fire but he said Even if God didn’t save him and he dies he still wouldn’t bow down So he got thrown into the Furnace Which was made seven times hotter than normal when he was inside something happened to him He started walking around inside the Fire! And there was a Fourth Person in There with Him it was God ! He had protected him from the raging blazing flames and When he appeared He made the Fire lose it’s power to get him . Nebuchadnezzar told him to come out and when he did He was completely unharmed and alive! In the second season of SuperBook Episode 3 The Fiery Furnace! He is first introduced by his Friend M who says his name at the Beginning Then when The three of Them are at the Ceremony Of The statue He talks again this time He is only talking to S who is standing next to him He says this to him when he is talking to him He tells him This shows that They are having their first friendly back to back talk to each other conversation this is how their conversation goes from the Episode Abednego-My legs are shaking Shadrach what will happen to us? Shadrach-Remember earlier when you thought that you couldn’t do this and I said that God would be with us when the time came? He smiles at him He is with us! Abednego-Smiles back at him -Yes God strengthens me even now! Then when They’re all threatened by Nebuchadnezzar at the middle of the Episode They talk again only to infuriate him with these words S-N we have no need to talk to you in this matter A-Quoting-Shakespeare’s King James Version Bible-Our God Whom We Serve Is Able To Deliver Us From The Burning Fiery Furnace S-But even if Adonai does not save us He walks up to him while M and A just stand still We want you to know that we will never serve your Gods or worship the Golden statue you have set up Nebuchadnezzar-Gets angry-In a angry voice-Then Heat The Furnace seven times hotter than it’s usual temperature! He blasts Fire at him M-Catches him in his arms A-Just gives N a mad look on his face Now N calls Them out He says-Shadrach Meshach Abednego Servants Of The Most High God Come out and come here! They come out Everyone is amazed at what they had seen N-Happily praises God He says I will not allow any person to say anything against Their God ! Anyone who does will be dealt with severely Truly there is no other God who can Rescue like this! A -Looks at S S-Happy and They Leave Friends-Everyone Enemies-Nebuchadnezzar Likes-Anastasia His Best Friends Daniel S and M VeggieTales Doesn’t like-When Nebuchadnezzar gets angry When he scares S Disney Villains Team-Heroes! Romance-Anastasia Other Names Azari Benny Age-14 Personality He is very friendly and brave He will always defend his friends from anyone who is trying to make them feel uncomfortable He won’t hesitate to stand up against anyone who will hurt his friends If it is needed Sometimes he can mad or have humor He can talk but he sometimes gets a little bit scared a little not to much If anyone comes against him he won’t be scared to stand up against whoever he is facing So you better be careful because if you’re around A he’ll give you something that you won’t forget! Enemies Nebuchadnezzar-They didn’t get along with each other at first but at the End They became friends after He had made up for what he did Friends/Relationships S-They’re on good terms since He had helped him A in turn helped him when he got frightened M-Pals-He can be a little stern to him sometimes but They seem that they’re good Daniel-Best Friend forever-They have been friends for years even in SuperBook Daniel even shows how much he loves his friends in the third season by making the joke from Bob and Larry that was said about them in the fourth episode